Two Hearts
by Obsessed.with.writing
Summary: She held her breath, closed her eyes and suddenly heard it. She heard her own heart beat, no, not one, she heard two. She glanced around and didn’t see anyone. She sighed and just began running. Twilight/Doctor Who crossover. Give it a chance XD
1. Rain on the windows

**A.N.- I've wanted to do this for a long time. I love these two things and I thought it was time to do a crossover, also, even if you don't like both of them please give it a chance, I think it's pretty good.**

**I wasn't going to upload it yet because of all my open stories, but I really really want to and I know I really shouldn't but I've already lost the original document so I'm going to upload it but I probably won't update it until I've finished everything...maybe.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own twilight or doctor who.**

Third Person

Bella was sitting at her desk doing homework. The rain drizzled down the window as usual, no other sounds apart from the pitter patter on the window. Bella glanced up as she looked at the rain streaming down her window. Another boring day in Forks. Sometimes Bella wished for adventure, not that she could with Edward there, Edward was not one to let her have fun like that. She sighed and got back on with her Biology work.

Bella never knew why but she was always good at Biology, it was strange because her mother wasn't nor was her father. She was just able to grasp the concepts far more easily than either of her parents.

After she'd finished her homework she went to the window. She frowned as she saw a man standing on the opposite side of the road wearing a military coat, pushing buttons on something on his wrist. Bella quickly grabbed her rain coat and ran out into the rain to talk to the guy. But he wasn't there.

She looked around the street and saw him running down the street. Should she run after him? She'd never been a good runner but something burning inside her was dying to run after him, why? That wasn't the normal Bella response.

She held her breath, closed her eyes and suddenly heard it. She heard her own heart beat, no, not one, she heard two. She glanced around and didn't see anyone. She sighed and just began running.

She stumbled a couple times, but for Bella that was to be expected. She kept running after this guy, running faster than she thought she could. She could hear the two hearts beating again. Why could she hear two hearts beating? That was going to annoy her. Soon she caught up with the guy.

He turned to her and smiled flirtatiously. "Hello there, I'm Captain Jack Harkness and who might you be?"

Bella frowned. "I'm Bella Swan."

He smiled. "Lovely to meet you Bella Swan, now you're going to have to move back from here. We have a problem and it's dangerous for anyone to go."

"You were outside my house though." She said confused, She looked down the street towards her house pointing to where he had been standing.

Jack looked at Bella with a confused frown on his face. "You were in that house?" He asked her.

"Yes."

"That house, that house over there that I was standing outside of?" He asked.

"You think I'd lie to you?" She asked him incredulously.

"Well, yes, and no. I guess you wouldn't be lying about where you live now would you?" He said sounding sheepish.

"I can't lie, I'm the worst liar in the world." Bella said, shrugging. "Wait, you still haven't answered my question, why were you there?"

Jack smiled. "I was given this to give to the girl who lived at that house." He held out his hand with a small fob watch in his hand. On the front of it were carvings of circles that were encased in each other. It was beautiful, space-like. It seemed to make her entranced.

Bella pulled it from his hand and looked at him confused. "What is it? Why would I want a broken fob watch?"

Jack smiled. "I can't tell you. When you need to open it, you open it, and when you do, you'll need this." He handed her a key.

Bella's mind was reeling, she had a fob watch and a key that opened something that she didn't know what.

"But what if-" Bella looked up to find that this Captain Jack Harkness had gone, causing Bella to frown deeply.

She stood there in the rain, the fob watch in one hand, the key in the other. Bella realised her hair was dripping wet so she put the objects in her pockets and headed back to her house, questions still flying around in her head. She glanced up and around and found no one in the street.

She listened, listened for footsteps or anything, even if it was that strange double heart beat she'd been hearing. Nothing, nothing but the rain on the pavement.

**A.N.- Ok this is only the very first part of it and it isn't very long because it's like a preface or something. So hope you like it. People who know Doctor Who know about Captain Jack, and all of you who read Twilight know the obvious Bella. Now I have ways that can get around all of the plots I think, I like the idea and if you don't read Twilight or you don't watch Doctor Who please give it a chance.**

_Thanks to emoTWiLiGHT because she's amazing.  
**B.N.-OMG it's the Tardis! :D holy crap...are the Daleks gonna be in this!?!? EXTERMINATE. This is officially my favourite story if there's Daleks! EEEEP! Oh..right, review.  
**__Lol glad you like it xD_


	2. Sound Blurring

**A.N.- Ok I'm really sorry that I haven't had time to write anything, I've been pretty busy with college already and I will start writing again but college always comes first now. Very sorry.**

**I'd also like to thank everybody who reviewed, there was soooooo much positive feedback and I swear I almost cried because it was so nice. I will answer a lot of the questions people wanted me to answer at the end of the chapter and if you want to ask more questions I'll do the same again.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

Third Person

Walking back to the house Bella put the strange fob watch and key into her pocket, her hair dripping wet from standing out in the rain for so long. The man she'd just met, Captain Jack or whatever he was called, he was so different to the people she was used to. Everyone she knew wasn't flirty, well, not to the extent that the man was.

A drop of water rolled down Bella's back, right down her spine, causing her to shiver. She began to run into the house, her feet seeming to work on their own, not stopping until she was actually at the door way, but she didn't trip or fall. Frowning, she walked into the house, pulling her rain coat off and hanging it up sighing, forgetting about the fob watch and key in her pocket.

Bella walked up the stairs slowly, her hand firmly gripping the railing as she did. Charlie wasn't in to ask her where she'd been so she didn't have to tell him anything. At the top step she tripped and fell down, her hands flying forward to keep her from smashing her face against the floor.

Groaning from the pain in her wrists, Bella stood back up and went to her room, thanking the heavens that she hadn't fallen down the stairs too. She sighed as she sat back down and continued with her biology work. Pushing her damp hair back off her face, Bella continued to do the homework she had to do.

About quarter of an hour later Bella felt someone wrapping their arms around her from behind. Bella jumped, her heart beating faster and faster. She turned around and saw a chuckling Edward. She glared playfully at him. "That wasn't funny." She said.

He shook his head as he rested his chin on her shoulder, pulling her closer. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Edward frowned lightly and touched her hair. "You wash your hair?" He smelled it still frowning. "It doesn't smell like strawberries. Using a different shampoo?"

Bella shook her head. "No, I erm, got caught in the rain." Bella felt a blush creep up her neck and her cheeks. "There was a man, I had the…urge to go after him, I don't know why." Bella looked at Edward, whose chin was still on her shoulder. He smiled at her lightly, but there was a hidden emotion under the smile that Bella couldn't recognise, she knew it was there, she just didn't know what he was thinking.

He let go of Bella and sat down on the bed, hands clasped together as he thought about something unknown to the human Bella. She frowned and stood up and sat next to him. "What's wrong?" She asked him quietly.

Edward sighed and laughed slightly. "It's just, after everything we've been through, all of the problems, people trying to kill you and you still go out and talk to someone you don't know."

Bella looked at him. "He looked strange, I wanted to see what he was doing that's all. Besides, he looked human. No red eyes, no black eyes, no gold eyes. They were blue I think."

Edward laughed. "What about those guys who I saved you from before you knew what I was, when you were out at Port Angeles with Angela and Jessica?"

Bella shook her head. "I hadn't thought about that, but everything was fine, he gave me some things, didn't tell me why though." Bella frowned as the fob watch came back into her mind. She remembered it was downstairs and her mind cast back to the strange beating sound, the things she didn't understand. The sound of the room blurred out, fading into the sounds of hearts beating that she heard in her mind. She knew that Edward was speaking, but she didn't know what he was saying.

Her mind seemed to disappear out of this realm, going into the stars and the planets, places she didn't know but in some way, she did. It seemed so different to what she should know about the stars, thousands of tiny lights that were unknown planets to her and others. It was mind blowing.

"Bella!" Edward said rather urgently. Bella glanced up at him suddenly, he looked worried. "Bella, are you alright?" He asked nervously and urgently. "You zoned out, didn't listen."

Bella closed her eyes and shook her head laughing nervously. "No, I mean yeah I'm totally fine." She said smiling as she kissed Edward's cheek lightly. "You always worry too much." She teased.

Edward chuckled lowly, more like a rumble in his chest. "Bella my love, with you worrying too much is not worrying enough." Bella rolled her eyes and blushed as Edward laughed more and pulled her in close kissing her head. "You know I love you." He whispered into her hair. "I always will."

Bella smiled lightly. "I love you too."

**A.N.- Ok so pretty short again I am truly sorry but it's not bad is it? Alright onto the questions. These are FAQs not all will be answered but I hope it clears stuff up for you.**

**Some have asked if Bella is going to be someone from the Dr Who series. No.**

**Is she a Time Lord/Lady? Is she related to the Doctor… No comment, keep reading, fans of the TV series know what the watch means and know what happens so keep reading to find out.**

**Daleks? Cybermen? Ok Daleks definitely (there's not a single series without Daleks, I have to have them) Cybermen, I don't know we'll see.**

**Rose and Mickey? Nope. None of the old characters, sorry!**

**Is the Doctor going to be in it…All I can say is if Jack's in it and it's a Doctor Who crossover, then yes of course.**

**Someone asked why Jack gave her the watch. Because of the plot in my mind, the Doctor doesn't know yet so watch this space.**

**So if you'd like to ask any questions I will answer ones relative to the story.**

_Thanks to emoTWiLiGHT who is an amazing friend and awesome and funny and has really cool hair and is just the best friend a girl could ask for.  
__**B.N.- YES DALEKS YAY YAY YAY YAY I LOVE DALEKS. WOOOO. This story would suck without Daleks!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Your hair is amazing too, cos it's Hayley Williams hair. OMG have I mentioned how much I love Hayley Williams? I want to be her. Or..you know. YAY DALEKS. The end was really cute.  
**A.N.- ...Lol how did you go from Daleks to Hayley Williams?_


	3. The Open Watch

**A.N.- …Hello? Ok so I feel terrible for just disappearing, but right now huge focus on coursework, and my novel. So I want to tell you the guys the truth…I don't really wanna write fanfiction anymore. Sorry. I am going to complete this story because I still love this idea, but the other ones are going to be left open. If you wanna take them over please do, PM me and I'll read it but this is open to anyone so I won't publicise it anywhere.**

**So this is my final fanfic and it will take a while but I want to make it good. So please continue reading if you want to. If you don't that's fine too.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything, just the idea.**

Third Person

Bella wasn't thinking about anything clearly lately. Ever since that strange man had given her the watch it was all she could think about. Plus there was strange heart beats drumming in her ears constantly. She didn't know if it was just stress, or if she was actually going crazy. She wasn't going to tell anyone, especially Edward or Alice. So instead she doodled, strange spiralling shapes and patterns, with circles that meant something in her mind. But what they meant didn't come to Bella.

She sighed and walked downstairs, trying not to think about anything, but of course her thoughts caught up with her. She pushed her hair back off her face and looked over at the living room. She saw Charlie lounged over the sofa, half asleep, half watching the game. This was usual for Charlie, so Bella wasn't too worried. She just tried to sneak past him to get to the kitchen without annoying him.

Taking a glass from the cupboard, she filled it half with water then sat down at the table, sipping it slowly. She now wanted more than anything to open that watch, but something inside her told her not to. That it wasn't time yet. What that meant, Bella didn't know. What she did know was that she had to listen to her instincts. Just like the guy had asked her to.

Bella squeezed her eyes shut and listened to the drumming in her head, the sound of the heart beats. She groaned and opened her eyes again. This was driving her insane. She'd had enough stress from the mid terms and the whole vampire secret. Not to mention Jacob. Everything together just seemed to be attacking her. Picking the glass back up, she walked back up the stairs and to her room. She wished she had some answers. At this point, any form of answer would be good. It wasn't like she was asking for much, a couple answers for her problems and confusions.

When back in her room, Bella just decided to sit there and relax, not think about what she was doing. She quickly grabbed her jacket and headed out of the house. Her mind had decided that she needed to go out somewhere. Where? Well that was something she didn't actually know. So she headed out of her room and down the stairs, going to the door. "I'm going for a walk." She called back before closing the door and heading out before Charlie could question her.

Bella headed down the road in the pouring rain, it didn't really bother her. She pushed her hands into her pockets. She groaned as she felt the pocket watch in her jacket. She couldn't believe it. This was the thing she'd been trying to get away from. Pulling her hands out of her jacket pockets, she settled for putting them in her jeans pockets.

Continuing to walk, she realised there was a car just behind her. Glancing back every so often, she tried not to look at the car, though she did want to see if the car was still there, following her. It was, so every time Bella turned back to keep walking, she picked up the pace. This did cause stumbling, which wasn't great in her mind, because the person in the car would know she wasn't great at running.

Holding a breath in, Bella slowly walked forward. She tried not to look back at the car, or to hurry her pace any more. She knew that if she did then the people in the car would get suspicious. As she walked she saw from the corner of her eye the car coming close to her side. That was it she began to run as fast as she could. To her surprise she was actually running, and running fast. And not falling over. The car began to go faster so Bella did what could have been the stupidest thing she could have done, or the cleverest thing. She ran into the woods.

Although running had never been Bella's strong point and normally she'd be stumbling around. Now, she wasn't, she was just running, and she was actually running well. She kept her breathing steady as she continued her hardest to run without falling or hurting herself, which she knew was something that was very possible.

As soon as she good into the depths of the forests, she knew she was lost and decided to hide behind a big tree. She put her back to the tree and panted closing her eyes and hoping that nothing was too bad. As she quietly stayed where she was, she heard footsteps approaching her.

Now she knew she was trapped. Bella slowly looked up and saw a concerned look on a very familiar face. "Bella, what in the world are you doing here?" Edward asked her quietly holding his hand out for her to take. She did and pulled herself up slowly before dusting herself off.

She shook her head. "Someone was following me. I don't know why but they were." Bella had had people stalking her before, for killing, so when she thought that someone was after her she didn't take it lightly. Why should she? She had a death wish.

Edward sighed. "Bella that was me, I saw you walking and I wanted to make sure you were alright, and then when you walked faster I was gonna pull over, but you ran in here. Are you crazy? You could really hurt yourself."

Bella frowned as he said that. "Wait, you were following me? What didn't it occur to you that maybe it would be good to shout for me or something?" She asked as she stood up. "You know that ever since I got that watch I've been on edge."

"Bella the watch has nothing to do with it and we both know it. It's a watch a stranger gave you, nothing more. Why don't you open it and prove me right?" Edward said sounding a lot more demanding than usual.

Glaring slightly she nodded. "Alright then, I will." She pulled the watch out of her pocket and pressed the release button, opening the watch.

**A.N….Scary stuff. Ok it's not my usual thing but as I've said it's not great. So I'm trying to finish this one but don't expect more than this story, because I'm focusing on my other one more.**

**So ya, please review, I'd love to hear what you think of it! I'm not gonna answer questions today because I'm in my media class and can't get onto the internet on my laptop, so problematic. Thanks to everyone who's stayed with this story. LOVE YOU ALL!**

_Thanks to emoTWiLiGHT for betaing this. LOVE YOU._

_**B.N. Lies. She doesn't love me. This is the note she left me when she sent me the docX: "**_**ewgjiwrgjioerjiorejgoiwjiow yeah. That." CAN YOU BELIEVE SHE WOULD SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT?:!  
Well, ! yeah, THAT.**

lol I love her. Review or I shall come after you with my burnt tongue from chocolate oatmeal. Oh yes.

_XD dis is why I love her._


	4. The Doctor

**Disclaimer- I don't own twilight or doctor who.**

Swirling lights came out of the opened watch, with bright colours of gold, it began to swirl around Bella's head. Edward didn't know what to do. He went to take the watch away from her but she stepped back. The swirls were entrancing, and she wasn't going to let go of it for now. After the ultimate shock of the beautiful swirls, she began to feel the pain in her head. Dropping the watch as if it suddenly burned her hand she screamed out loudly and pressed the palms of her hands against her temples.

Edward rushed to her side and picked her up off her feet, rushing to his house, not even thinking about the car. As soon as he ran into the house he saw Carlisle waiting for them, with Bella still screaming very loudly, in obvious pain, he knew that Carlisle would be there. Carefully giving Bella over to his father and he lay her down on his leather couch.

"What's wrong with her?" Edward demanded as he watched his love scream.

"I don't know Edward, please let me examine her before you demand things." Carlisle replied calmly as he tried to keep Bella still. "Bella, Bella listen to me, I need you to stay still alright, and you have to tell me what's wrong or else I can't help you." He said in the same calm voice.

"My head, I can see things, it hurts! Make it stop I don't want to see the war anymore, please!" She screamed out still clamping her hands over her head, trying to squirm away. "It feels like my whole body's being changed I don't know why." She whimpered trying her hardest not to grit her teeth too much.

"Ok Bella I need you to relax." As soon as Carlisle said that Bella screamed incredibly loudly and all of the vampires were moved backwards a bit by some unknown force.

Frowning at each other they watched as Bella slowly stopped screaming and began to slowly sit up. She frowned and looked down at her hands, turning them this way and that way. She laughed and jumped up. "Wow, I am not used to this!" She laughed and jumped up off the couch. "Woah, this makes everything feel weird, last time I remember being this way I remember I was tiny! And now look at me!" She laughed and sniffed then looked over at the Cullen's who all stood there staring at her confused. "Oh, I'm sorry, got a little carried away, don't blame me blame genetics!" She laughed.

"Bella, you were just in excruciating pain, and now you're jumping around like a mad man, what in the world is going on?" Edward asked in complete confusion.

Bella laughed. "Oh yeah you don't know." She giggled and smiled as she walked over to Edward and took his hand in hers. "I'm surprised you couldn't hear it." She whispered before she rested his hand against where her heart was, looking directly into his eyes. "And then…" She placed his other hand on the other side of her chest where her second heart was beating.

It was amusing to see how Edward reacted. His face was a blanket of confusion. "Why can I feel two separate heart beats?" He asked confused.

She laughed. "Because of the Chameleon Arch." She held up the watch. "You see this little device rewrites genetics, fifteen years or so ago I was put into the Chameleon Arch and got turned human, the watch was taken away and given to Captain Jack Harkness, he came back and gave me it and I opened it and the rest you just saw. And now I have two hearts again." She shrugged.

The vampires looked at Bella completely confused. She shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Can I borrow your phone please? I need to talk to Charlie." Without actually waiting for anyone to answer she walked over and called Charlie. "Hey Charlie? Have you got the key?" She paused slightly and smiled. "I think you know which key." Again she paused and smiled. "Perfect, I'll be around to pick it up soon." She said laughing as she hung up.

"Bella, can you explain exactly why you have two hearts or are you just gonna be very cryptic?" Carlisle asked.

Bella frowned then shook her head. "Oh sorry, I'm do that a lot. I'm a female time lord. Alien, not human, I'm one hundred and seventy…eight…I think. It's hard to tell crossing human years with time lord years." She twisted her hair as she thought.

"A time lord? Really are you seriously telling me that there is such thing?" Carlisle asked seeming amazed.

Bella smiled. "So you've heard of us Carlisle?" Bella asked slowly.

He nodded slowly. "I've come across a man, who called himself one before, I didn't believe him. Aliens never seemed to exist."

Bella rolled her eyes. "Carlisle, you're a vampire and you decided that aliens didn't exist? That's a bit silly isn't it." She chuckled. Then she frowned. "Wait, go back to what you said, you came across a man, what man? What did he call himself?"

Carlisle frowned slightly. "I think he called himself, the Doctor." Carlisle said. "Why does that name mean anything to you?" He asked slowly.

Bella smiled happily. "Oh that's a name I haven't heard in a long time, a name I've been dying to hear." She said as she jumped around slightly.

Frowning, Edward quickly grabbed her hand. "Bella, ok can you calm down for a bit please? Who's this man? Who's the doctor? Why do you know him?" He asked her holding both of her hands and kissing them as she tried to soothe her.

She laughed. "Oh yeah, you don't know, sorry I'm used to everyone knowing everything." She shook her head. "No clue how he did all of this. Alright, what was the first question?"

Edward looked at her shocked. "Who's the doctor?" He asked again.

Bella nodded. "He's a time lord, a guy one though, and a lot older, like uhm…nine hundred and three? Maybe a little older, a little younger." She shrugged.

Edward looked at her shocked but frowned and nodded. "Alright then, I can understand that. Kinda. Now how do you know him?" He asked her slowly.

Bella laughed slightly. "Oh that's simple, he's my dad."

**A.N.- Oh yes, I went there. Another cliffy, I love this because it always makes people want more, and if you want more, you get more. Now I know it was kinda seen and this is kinda a filler chapter but it's good because it's kinda just explaining stuff to the Cullen's and you get the basic information about Bella the time lord. So ya. Review please! Thanks muchly! And you guys are very lucky that I got Microsoft for Mac reinstalled or else this chapter wouldn't be done by now I promise you.**

_Thanks to emoTWiLiGHT for betaing this. Even though she doesn't like doctor who! Or doesn't watch it. XD_

_**B.N. – I do like it! I just don't watch it much xD SHE HAS TWO HEARTS ZOMG. I was thinking it would be really funny if the Doctor was her boyfriend. Or at least if the time lord woman had a boyfriend. Then Edward would be all "biotch you ain't effin my woman, I don't care if her other heart belongs to you, this is HER body and it is MINE" ..yes? No? Yes, no. difjhgudikjsknfkdjfjd, Yeah That.  
**A.N.- I didn't mean you didn't like it I mean't you didn't really watch it. Hence why I said even though she doesn't like doctor who! Or doesn't watch it._


	5. It's an acronym

Edward couldn't stop frowning. For Bella to say that this person the doctor was her father. Edward knew that Bella's dad was Charlie, even if she didn't call him dad. "What about Charlie?" Edward asked Bella slowly.

Bella giggled. "He's a human friend of the family." She said simply. "Anyway, I need to go find my transportation so I need to go and get the key then find out where it's been parked because my mother always parked in insanely awkward places. And unlike my dad's, the chameleon circuit actually works."

Edward frowned. "What does the watch have to do with transportation?" He asked slowly.

Bella rolled her eyes. "This is a chameleon _arch_, the chameleon circuit is different. Where the chameleon arch rewrites your biology and makes you whatever species is on the planet, the chameleon circuit hides the TARDIS, so if you're in, uhm, let's say New York, this century, it might hide itself as a big dumpster or something like that." She said.

Edward's mind was reeling, what Bella was saying seemed completely impossible. Of course Edward knew not to call anything impossible anymore, because as a vampire technically he himself was impossible. "Alright, so there are chameleon archs, chameleon circuits, time lords and all of this, what about a TARDIS, what's that?"

Bella smiled. "It's an acronym. T A R D I S. Time and relative dimensions in space (**A.N.- Oh yes didn't even have to look it up. Lmao I am a nerd**), it's a space ship that goes through time and space, but as you can see Time and relative dimensions in space is a little bit of a mouthful, I mean you're happy to call it whatever you like but TARDIS is easier to say." She said happily.

"And where is this…TARDIS?" Edward asked slowly.

"I don't know, which is why we need to go see Charlie so he can tell us where it is and how to get to it, I'm sure my mom would have told him." Bella nodded. "Plus you left your car on the side of the road which was pretty dumb, so why don't we go and get it then head out?" Bella asked happily as she started to skip out of the room.

Edward of course followed, he slowly wrapped his arms around her body and sniffed her. "You smell different, less intoxicating, but still it seems like it's more too." He said.

Bella nodded. "Different blood. When I was turned human my blood was completely pure, it's like when make a dilute juice drink alright? The original humans, that would be the undiluted juice, is what began, then slowly through time with different diets and such, over hundreds of years the blood began to dilute, not much but to the scent of normal humans. The chameleon arch was a bit temperamental, like a lot of time lord technology. Sometimes tiny little things go wrong. Like my dad's chameleon circuit, his TARDIS always looks like an old Police Box. He likes it too much to change it." Bella shrugged.

Chuckling slightly Edward looked at his love. "Alright, I have to say this is a bit complicated, I know how you feel now when you found out about us. But I feel like you took it a lot easier than I did." He said simply.

"That's because of my true nature, I mean think about it. I've talked to the shadow proclamation, I've met historical figures, I've seen worlds fall and I've watched suns being pulled into black holes. When you've witnessed things like that, it's easy to entertain the idea of vampires, plus I've met a couple before I met you, it was still in my unconscious, that I knew something about you." Bella laughed. "But come on, we need to find the TARDIS, and if we have the key and at least one of my gizmos, I'm sure we'll find it in no time."

Bella began to ran, and when she ran she did a strong yet easy run, something that seem as if she hadn't fallen over before in her life. Edward laughed and ran after her sweeping her off her feet. She giggled. Smiling down at her Edward looked slightly troubled. "Alright, I can accept all of this, it's a little complicated, but I can understand. But I have one or two questions. Is this gonna change anything between us?" He asked her.

Bella shook her head. "Of course not, well apart from that I'm smarter than you. But no, I've seen different things and it might be a little different, but I'm still Bella. Kinda. I mean my name isn't Bella, but I don't have a title, so you can still call me Bella." She explained.

"Why does your dad have a title and you don't? And why did he call himself the doctor?" He asked slowly.

"You have to be at least 200 to get a title. And now I won't get one because of my planet being destroyed. Or time locked. So I guess my title will be Bella." Bella said slowly. "And my dad calls himself the Doctor because he can, it's a title he likes, someone who can help others."

Edward smiled. "So why are we seeing Charlie? What's the key."

Bella laughed. "We've been through this already."

Edward laughed slightly. "Alright then don't tell me."

She smiled. "You'll see soon enough, oh and you might want to ask Alice to come and see this I think she'd like it."

Edward laughed. And nodded. "I still can't hear what you're thinking." He mused. "I thought maybe I would since your brain had changed."

Bella shook her head. "No, that's the point, if you heard what was going on in my head you may go mad." She said.

"But why? What's in your head?" He asked curiously.

The female time lord looked at her slowly. "Alright, well imagine this world, all of the beautiful and magnificent information that this world has. No, think about what you don't know about the universe, think about all that knowledge. Now think about all of that and more and think that all of that is stuffed into my mind and left there to file through. Now think about the capacity of a human brain, even one like yours which has seen so much. That brain can't hold all of the information. So if you heard whispers from my mind it wouldn't make sense, but with you, if you heard what went through my mind in a couple of seconds, your head would be in excruciating pain. I wouldn't want you to go through that."

Edward stopped in the middle of the street. "Show me, I believe it'll hurt, but I want to know what goes through your mind, even if it were just a second. Please Bella, I need to hear what goes through your beautiful head."

Bella looked at him and shook her head. "Edward, I, I don't think you could take it, unless I really forced myself only to think one thing."

He shook his head. "No holding back, I want to know how much you really know." He whispered.

Sighing slightly Bella chuckled after a while. "Some people are stubborn, some are stupid, you are both, but alright, I cannot deny you this." She rested her fingertips on the side of his temples and closed her eyes. "You must just relax. If you feel pain or don't want to see any more, just pull back and all of the pain, all that you see, it'll fade away and there will be silence again." She said.

After a couple of seconds Edward felt his mind being filled with things he'd never seen, creatures he'd never known existed, planets he even knew about. The world around him was not as he thought. All of the historic times, filled with monsters more hideous than he was, the future, looking so bright it was amazing to him. Wars so great they terrified him. Planets so beautiful he wanted to cry. He could feel the pain, the gut wrenching pain in his mind but what he saw was too great to let go of. Isabella Swan was more of a mystery than he thought.

But Bella saw the pain as he gritted his teeth without realising it himself. Not wanting her love to be in so much pain she pulled her hands away. "No more." Bella whispered. "It hurt you, and you're not telling me."

He looked at her with guilty eyes. "I know, I should have told you, it's just that, the world around us, I saw in much more detail after becoming a vampire, and yet, it seems that I have not seen anything compared to your eyes."

Bella smiled knowingly. "You have not even seen half of it, and I promise you, you will see it, but not through my eyes. Through your own."

He laughed. "Come, we must get your key and get you wherever it is you want to go."

Bella smiled. "Well let's hurry up and get to your car already." She teased before she broke into another run, it seemed as if the new Bella liked to run.

---

They arrived at Charlie's house soon after with Edward's speeding. Charlie was waiting at the door and smiled knowingly at Bella and Edward. "So you come back normal, and you're still hanging around with the vampire?" He teased. Then, looking over at Edward he nodded at his shocked face. "Oh come on Edward, if Bella's something none human, and I know about her, do you really think I wouldn't know about you?"

Edward laughed slightly. "I guess that's true." He nodded. "Guess it shouldn't be a shock, apart from your mind."

Charlie laughed. "Well, I knew what vampires could do, and Bella's real mother made it so if I thought about vampires no one would hear it in my mind."

Bella smiled. "So, have you got the key?" She asked hopefully.

He nodded and put a little key into the palm of her hand. "It's in the woods, and I think you'll be wanting this." He pulled out an odd looking pen and handed it to Bella.

Smiling, she took the pen from him and pointed it at the wall. She laughed and hugged him. "Thanks Charlie, now I'm gonna take Edward to see the TARDIS."

Nodding, Charlie let the two of them go.

**A.N.- Ok so I had meant to get this up weeks ago but it didn't save properly so this is kinda unfinished. But I wanted to get it up for the day that the new Doctor comes and graces our presence. Who's excited? Who's scared? I am both. Ok so I haven't had this Betaed so yeah. Thanks for reading.**


	6. What was her name?

**A.N.- Ok so I'm gonna try and do one every week, so for every Saturday for the new episodes. XD**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight or Doctor Who, just enjoy both.**

Bella waltzed out of the house and smiled at Edward, taking his hand and squeezing his fingers slowly. "I think you'll like the next part, I think Alice will too, and everyone. Hey there'll be room." Bella laughed at her own joke. "Go on, tell them."

Edward slowly pulled his phone out and dialled the number to call Alice. "Hey Alice, Bella's ready to leave…somewhere, and she wants to know if you want to come along to see whatever it is that she's going to show us." He paused listening to what Alice said. "She said anyone could come alone, wherever we're going apparently there's enough space." He paused again, then sighed. "I don't know, she hasn't explained that yet, we just have to wait until she tells us." He paused again. "Alright I'll ask her." He looked up at Bella slowly. "Where are they meeting us?" He asked slowly.

Bella smiled and tossed her pen in the air, making it flip. She pressed a button on the side and pressed the key to the base of it looking at the side. "The edge of the woods should do it." She said before she began to run watching the side of the pen.

Edward frowned and picked her up and began to run quickly. "Point the way, I don't want you to fall over."

Bella couldn't help but laugh at that. "I'm not clumsy anymore. Anyway, we have to go forward, I'll tell you where to go." She said. "Actually, just stop at the edge of the woods, where your car was."

Edward continued to run, dodging people as he did so that no one saw him or felt his presence. He quickly ran to the edge of the woods where Alice, Jasper and Emmett were standing there. Bella got out of Edward's arms and kept pressing the button and looking at it. "Alright, we go this way." She began to run into the woods, jumping over roots without looking at the floor. The vampires followed after her, confused as to where the clumsy little girl they knew went.

Suddenly Bella stopped in front of a huge oak tree. She looked up at it and couldn't help but laugh. "Oh you are beautiful. Absolutely beautiful." She kissed the trunk and laughed before putting the key inside a tiny keyhole. She unlocked her TARDIS and looked in. "Oh my goodness, I forgot how beautiful you are!" She laughed and looked over to the vampires. "Wanna come in?" She asked.

Emmett snorted. "There's no way all five of us could fit in there." He said.

Bella smiled. "Have a look then." She said, opening the door letting everyone inside.

Emmett went in first. He looked back at Bella. "No way." He said laughing before he walked in further. "Wow, that's amazing! There's no way!"

Edward frowned and went to walk into the tree, before Alice brushed past him and skipped in. She squealed. "This _totally_ shows that big things come in small packages! Bella this is awesome!" She squealed.

Jasper then walked in. He didn't say much, but Bella could hear his slight intake of breath. Bella frowned. "Emmett, Alice, don't touch anything, you do and I will not be happy." She said. They both groaned slightly and Bella couldn't help but chuckle. She turned to Edward. "After you." She said smiling.

Edward walked into the old looking oak tree and saw the huge inside of Bella's TARDIS. Closing the door behind her, she watched Edward's reaction. He was amazed, and she wasn't surprised. She watched the others, who were running around having a look around the giant place. "Oh and Alice, somewhere around there, there's a giant wardrobe around there." Alice squealed as she ran around looking for it.

Bella smiled at Edward. "You like?" She asked him.

He smiled and kissed her lightly. "I love it, it's so big, and strange." He whispered slowly.

Laughing, Bella headed over to the TARDIS console. "Alright, nobody touch this console, if you do, you'll be in trouble!" She said. "Ok, so, first, I would take you forward in time, I would take you back in time, I would take you to another planet, but first, I need to find someone."

She quickly began pulling different levers, pushing buttons and crashing her fists down against the console. "Hold on tight!" Bella shouted as she pressed four buttons on the console as the TARDIS began making strange whooshing noises. She held onto the side of the console as it threw them around. Edward, Emmett and Jasper were holding onto the console.

Alice came running out. "What's going on?!" Alice asked as she grabbed hold of the console.

"We're going on a trip!" Bella screamed as she held on laughing, getting excited as the TARDIS threw her around.

After a while, the TARDIS calmed down and she looked up, her hair tousled around, flopping in her face. She looked over at them and smiled excitedly. The others looked slightly worried. Bella began to run to the door. "Come on then!" She said laughing slightly.

The others followed her out. She laughed as she ran out. She looked back at the TARDIS, looking to make sure she knew what it looked like. She smiled slightly. "Alright, we need to make sure we know that this is a Police Box, it must sense the other one around here. This is awesome." She squealed.

Alice laughed. "Where exactly are we?" She asked slowly.

Bella shook her head. She looked around curiously. "We seem to be on another planet. I don't know what time, I haven't done this as much as you would think." She said slowly. "We'll have to ask."

Looking around she saw an alien walking past. His skin was red, with a black tint to it. His teeth were razor sharp and it seemed just a little bit intimidating. Not for Bella though. "Excuse me. Pardon me, I'm a little confused here, but, uhm what planet is this?" She asked slowly.

The alien looked over to her and snorted slightly. "You're the second person to ask me that. It's the planet of Eberglon." He said slowly.

"Alright, ok, Eberglon, pretty cool. Now I need some more help, because I'm pretty stupid." She laughed slightly. "So, what year is this?" She asked slowly.

He laughed. "The guy asked that too. It's 2134." He said.

Bella nodded smiling. "Alright, yeah that sounds good." She said laughing. Then frowned. "Woah, woah, woah wait. You said there was a guy, asking you things. Ok what did he look like? Did he say his name?"

The guy frowned thinking about it. "Bow tie, tweed jacket, kinda crazy hair. And he said his name was the Doctor."

She nodded. "Ok, sorry about this, one more question, which way did he go?" She asked slowly.

The alien slowly pointed in a direction. "That way." He said.

She smiled. "Thank you, you've been a big help." She began to run, knowing the vampires would follow after her.

The others did follow her, running at a human pace as she ran. Stopping she saw a man in a bow tie. Laughing slightly, Bella cupped her hands over her mouth. "Doctor!" She shouted.

The man in the tweed jacket turned around, frowning as he looked and saw the girl who was shouting. He began to run over to Bella panting slightly. "How do you know my name?" He asked slowly.

Bella laughed slightly, shaking her head. "You don't recognise me. I knew you wouldn't." She sighed. "Alright, well, how many times have you regenerated since I last saw you?"

He frowned. "How do you know what I am?" He asked slowly. Bella laughed and grabbed his hand putting it on her heart. She slowly moved it over to her other heart. She could see his eyes go wide. "Who are you?" He asked slowly.

Bella laughed and closed her eyes. "I didn't expect you to remember me. Number thirteen, youngest, and you just left us."

He looked at her shocked. "That's not possible! I time locked Gallifrey, no one could come out of that!" He shouted. He grabbed Bella's arms and shook her. "How?!"

Bella looked into his eyes slowly. "Mom, she could get one person out, then she had to go back." Bella said quietly.

"Then why didn't she save herself?! Why did she save you?!" He shouted.

Bella looked at him slightly shocked as he said that. "Because she couldn't let all of her children die! Your first died because of stupidity, the others, they fought in the war! Most of them died! I was too young to fight, it was either let me die, or help me escape! But you know what, I can understand if you don't want me here, I'm not mom, I'm just your stupid child."

Pulling her arms away, Bella watched her father. "But you know what? We both know that I was more like you than any of the others. We both know that I always wanted to see the stars, I always wanted to help people, but you wouldn't let me, you always wanted to protect your baby. Well your baby's grown up, and now, now I can't go back, so you either accept me, or we say our goodbyes." Bella shrugged slightly.

He looked at her shocked, then looked at Edward. "Who are these people?" He asked.

Bella sighed slightly. "Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Alice. Friends. Vampires. Well, not vampires, but blood drinkers, no pulse, sparkle in the sunlight. Human immortality with a twist. Not entirely sure what they are, I think it's a virus, they have what they call venom in their teeth which changes you into a vampire."

The Doctor looked at them then frowned. "Don't tell me, wait, actually tell me, you're not with one of them? As in…dating?"

Bella smiled and rested her head on Edward's chest. "Kinda yeah."

The Doctor groaned. "Not another one. You already went out with a Dalek." He said.

"No, I went out with a Dal, that was before they had the war with the Thals. He was peaceful, and a teacher. Just because you didn't like him doesn't mean he was a Dalek." Bella shook his head. "Besides, Edward's different."

The Doctor eyed the vampire up slowly. "He just better be careful."

"You never answered my question, how many regenerations have you done, I mean when I last saw you, you were on your eighth. What now?" Bella asked him curiously.

"Eleventh." He said looking away from her.

Bella raised her eyebrow. "You only get thirteen. You better be careful."

He shook his head. "I'll be fine, aren't you far ahead in your generations?" He asked her.

She rolled her eyes slowly. "I'm on my second." But she could tell that her father was still confused about Edward. "Something wrong dad?"

The Doctor looked over at Bella. "Do I know him? I feel like I've seen his face."

"Ah, yeah, you- you might, uhm, let's not talk about this now." She said slowly.

Edward frowned slightly and looked at Bella. "How would he know me, I've never seen this man in my life."

Bella shook her head. "You wouldn't. He's changed his face a couple times, like I have."

He frowned. "Wait, so have I known you before?"

Bella sighed and moved him to the side. "One second, I need to talk to Edward, dad please talk to the others."

Looking at Bella, she could see his smouldering topaz eyes looking into her own. Edward could tell that her eyes held more information than he'd ever known. They were older than he'd ever expected Bella's eyes to look. For once she looked completely serious. "You remember when you were young?" Bella asked him slowly.

Edward frowned but nodded. "Vaguely."

Bella looked at him. "One day, you were ten years old, you were sitting in the park, under a tree reading. A little girl came over to you and asked what you were doing. And you said…" Bella kept quiet hoping he'd remember.

"I said that everyone had gone home, and that I wanted to stay." He whispered, amazed that he remembered this at all.

Bella smiled. "And the little girl asked if you wanted to play. You did so you both played until it was dark and you had to go home. What was the girl's name Edward?" She asked.

Edward frowned. "She said, she said she didn't have a name."

Bella smiled again. "And then you asked why not, and she said, daddy didn't give me one. And she looked over to a man who was watching and waved." She said slowly. "And you asked if you could name her. And you said your favourite name was."

"Isabella!" Edward gasped.

Bella smiled and nodded. "Technically, you named me." Bella said. "That's why my name came so easily when I went into the chameleon arch."

Edward smiled lightly. "So we've met, even before I knew you." He lightly put a hair behind her ear then kissed her lips so lightly.

"Hey! No kissing! Just, stay and arms width." The Doctor called.

Bella rolled her eyes. "We better talk to him, I haven't seen my dad in a long time, I want to catch up." She kissed his cheek then walked over to her dad.

**A.N.- Ok! So it's a bit all over the place, but it's pretty good right? Yes? No? I don't know. What did you guys think of the new Doctor? The new episode was AMAZING. It was so funny. I loved it. Lol. Ok so please review!**

_Thanks to emoTWiLiGHT for Betaing. I love you!_

_**B.N. OMG HE'S HER HAD AND EDWARD NAMED BELLA?! YOU ARE DUCKING AMAZING AND I DUCKING LOVE YOU.  
Ya'll better review. You wanna know why? Because I got contacts today. So yeah, review or your mortal soul is in trouble. Britches.**__  
__**Ashleigh is not Britney Spears, ok?**_

_Lol I'm not Britney Spears. Their mortal souls will be in trouble? Don't you think that's a bit OTT? Don't scare the poor buggers. Lol._


	7. Ears to the Wall

**A.N.- Ok I'm really sorry that I haven't been updating as regularly as I promised, but I'm looking to get into Uni and for that I need to pass exams so I've been working very hard to pass and stuff and I really haven't had time to think about writing anything. So I apologise profusely and hope you will take the offering of a chapter.**

**I don't own any of the characters I just manipulate them so that they can do this game.**

"So where's your friend?" Bella asked the Doctor. He looked at her confused. Bella sighed. "Oh come on, I know what you're like! You always have a friend or a companion, made the rest of us feel like we weren't good enough." Bella said as she walked. "So where's the newest one?"

The Doctor shifted uncomfortably. "She's…well she was kidnapped." Bella looked at him with disappointment on his face. "Hey! It's not my fault! She got into trouble."

"Yeah but for that to happen you'll have been the one to let her go on her own." Bella pointed out. "So that will make it your fault because you were the one who let her go." Bella said in a sing song voice while nudging her father.

"You're more annoying than I remember." The Doctor said. "But alright I'll bite and-" He was cut off by a loud piercing scream through the air. The two looked out to where the noise came from, looked at each other then began running as fast as they could, leaving the vampires bewildered behind them.

After noticing that they were running Edward ran over to Bella and picked her up running with her. Emmett decided to follow his lead but with the Doctor. "Now this is a way to travel!" The Doctor said laughing loudly as Emmett ran. Bella smiled over to her dad as they ran, this time, for probably the first time while Edward was running, that she kept her eyes open.

"We're not a cab service though. We won't do this every time." Edward said as they stopped, at a huge alien cathedral.

Bella got out of his arms and smiled up at the cathedral. She pushed her hair out of her face and laughed. "Alright, so the architecture is ancient Dorlasus. They inhabited this planet in the beginning."

"Actually I think you'll find it's just after the Dorlasus died out." The Doctor said running up to the door and licking it then spitting. "Yup just after they died out, put up in memory of them."

"But that doesn't make any sense." Bella said jogging up next to him. "The Dorlasus race was at war, they were defeated and the others invaded this place, I'm not trying to be funny, but it doesn't sound like something they'd do after they'd slaughtered all the race."

"Yeah, I know, but it's not ancient Dorlasus." The Doctor said.

Bella frowned and looked up at it. "If it's not ancient Dorlasus, and it's not their invaders, then what is it?" Bella asked confused.

The Doctor smiled and looked at her. "I don't know." He held his hand out for her, she smiled and took it as they ran through the doors.

Alice looked at her brother. "I don't know if I like old Bella or new Bella, but can we get her away from her dad soon? I mean I'm not being funny but he's changed her a lot and we've been here, what less than an hour?"

Edward looked at Alice. "Yeah but come on, it's her dad." He said before walking in after the two of them.

Bella was inspecting the walls, her ear pressed to the wall as if she was listening for something. Thought Edward couldn't see how she'd be able to hear anything as she kept knocking on the wall. The Doctor was looking around, pointing his sonic screwdriver at everything and anything he could. Bella frowned and looked over at him. "Yeah, that only works if you take the readings." She said.

"No it also looks cool." He said with a big grin on his face. "So why have you had your ear to that wall?" He asked as he half jogged half skipped to where she was and pressed his ear to the wall. "I can't hear anything, why can't I hear anything, normally you can hear something but no there's nothing."

"It gets weirder." Bella said as she ran over to the wall and knocked on it. "No sound waves at all. Who ever screamed didn't scream from in here." She said.

The Doctor frowned and stepped back from the wall. "Then what did we hear?" He asked slowly as he pointed his screwdriver to the wall.

Before he pressed the button Bella grabbed it from him. "You don't know what's causing it and sometimes you rushing into things gets you in trouble, I'm the kid I'm the one who's supposed to be doing that." She said.

The Doctor sighed. "Yes, but unless we bring trouble to us how are we going to know who it is who's going to get us in trouble?" He asked as if it was obvious.

Bella sighed and handed the screwdriver back to him. "If we get into trouble, I'm not gonna be happy." She said as she stepped back.

The Doctor laughed. "What are you talking about, of course we're going to get into trouble, I'm terrible at staying out of it." He said happily as he pointed the screwdriver at the wall and pressed the button.

**A.N.- Ok so huge cliff hanger…kinda. And I know I've had a load of complaints about the length of the chapters but please just be patient. I will be making longer chapters by next week when I will be making another chapter I promise. So please I hope you like it be patient and I will be updating by next week. Love you guys!**


End file.
